The mystery of the missing thingy
by catlover55
Summary: Sesshomaru's thingy is gone! What fiend would steal it? Find out by reading this ridiculous one-shot.


A/N: WHAT?! Another ridiculous one-shot? But what about your other stories???   
  
The sun rose, evaporating the morning dew from the grass.  
  
Sesshomaru had been sleeping against a tree, but he was now waking up.  
  
He stood up. He felt surprisingly light and happy. Something was different today. He smiled. Yes, he smiled. He happily bent down and picked up a few rocks.   
  
He began pelting Jaken with them.  
  
"Ooh! OW! Ahh! Stop that!" Jaken bowed. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Something's different about you today, did you get a haircut or something?"  
  
Sesshomaru thought about it. Something did feel different. He felt the ends of his hair. No, they weren't any shorter. "I don't know... what is it?" He mused.  
  
Jaken shook Rin awake. "Rin, does something seem different about Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Five more... minutes..." She closed her eyes again.  
  
He shook her again.  
  
"Rin is up.. Rin is up.." she moaned.   
  
She squinted her eyes and looked at him tiredly. "Fluffy looks smaller." She said with a yawn.  
  
Jaken looked at him.. "Yes... but.. he's still just as tall, and just as wide. What's making him look smaller?"  
  
Sesshomaru was puzzled at this development. He didn't feel smaller, he did feel lighter though. He looked down, his armor was still there, that hadn't changed.  
  
He flopped back down against the tree to think about it.  
  
'THUD' his head banged against the trunk of the tree. That was odd. Sitting down any old place used to be perfectly comfortable. Perfectly comfortable lying against his... He gasped! His fluffy thing was gone!  
  
"My boa!" he exclaimed. "It's gone!"  
  
Rin started crying. "Nooo! Not the fluffy thing!"  
  
Jaken raised an eyebrow; he didn't get what was so important.  
  
Rin turned to Jaken, infuriated that he was not also upset. "Don't you care about his fluffy thing?!"  
  
"Sure." He said, not wanting to be pounded.  
  
Rin started hitting him with rocks and Sesshomaru made no move to stop her.  
  
"Only one person would do something so diabolical as this!" Sesshomaru's voice was firey.  
  
"Who? Who?" Rin asked while hopping up and down.  
  
"Naraku?" Jaken suggested.  
  
"No!" Sesshomaru pelted him with another rock. "Inuyasha!" He said hatefully.  
  
"Locate Inuyasha with the staff!" The fluffy-less one commanded Jaken.  
  
"This way!" Jaken pointed and the group took off running at top speed. Jaken rolled his eyes.  
  
The three gathered around a crater in the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get up and give me back my boa!" Inuyasha got out of his 'sit' crater and scowled at his older brother.  
  
"Your what? I didn't know you had bows.. Why do you think I have one of your bows. I'm not girly like you."  
  
Sesshomaru ignored the insult. "If you didn't take it then who did?"   
  
"I don't know. Why is it so important anyway?"  
  
"Because it's the most important thing in the world to me!"  
  
"More important than the Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha wondered at him.  
  
"YES! I have to get it back!" Sesshomaru insisted.  
  
"Well I don't have it. Get lost!" Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"No I will not! You are all suspects! I will interrogate each one of you individully now. First I will question your wench."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Go ahead. You've got a death wish don'tcha?"  
  
"Why?.." He looked at his brother suspiciously.  
  
"She's taking a bath. She'll kill you if you see her naked."  
  
"Oh, say no more. I don't want to see her naked!" He declared with great disguist and went off to find the monk.  
  
"Monk, I'm missing something! Did YOU take it?" The monk who had been trying on some red eye shadow clicked the compact shut and hid it behind his back.  
  
"N-no! W-what would make you think that?" Miroku shook his head violently while sweating profusely.  
  
Sesshomaru patted him down quickly and then said, "I'm watching you..." Then he walked away and Miroku sighed deeply.  
  
"Wench number two, I'm missing something. Do you have it?"  
  
"No... you can pat me down if you like, just to check." Sango suggested and winked.  
  
He shuddered, "No thanks." and walked away.  
  
He came back to Inuyasha. "No-one has it! I need to talk to your wench next. Where is she?"  
  
"Still bathing." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Still??!"   
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "I guess I'll have to just go get her." He sighed again.  
  
He walked up to the nearest hot spring, covering his eyes. "Wench, put your clothes on. I have to ask you something."  
  
"Um.. okay." She said as she got out of the water and walked over to her stuff.  
  
"Have you seen my boa?" He asked her straight out.  
  
"Actually, yes, I have." She told him.  
  
"REALLY?" His eyes bulged and he looked hopeful. "AHHGHH!" He exclaimed as he quickly re-covered his eyes.   
  
She was still putting her clothes on.  
  
"Where did you see it?"  
  
"Koga has it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe."  
  
"Tell me where to find this Koga person."  
  
"He lives on that mountain in a cave behind a waterfall." She pointed.  
  
"Where?" He opened his eyes and groaned again. She only had a skirt on so far. He looked at where she was pointing and then began staring up at the sky. "Thank you, wench. Goodbye!" He turned and walked away from her.  
  
"Come Jaken, Rin. We must journey to that mountain and find the wolf demon tribe." The trio set off and happened upon a harpie.  
  
"Have you seen a Koga around here?" Sesshomaru asked it.  
  
"CAW!" it told him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"CAW!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"CAW!"  
  
"Whatever, we'll find him ourselves."  
  
Just then they spied Koga trotting home along the path. He was wrapped up in Sesshomaru's boa.  
  
"YOU!" Sesshomaru charged at him and ripped it away from him. "Give that back!"  
  
Koga got really nervous.  
  
"You got it all dirty and bloody! It smells bad too!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "What were you DOING with it?!"  
  
Koga looked down at his feet. "It just looked so soft, I... wanted it... so... I kinda... took it."  
  
"I'll make YOU soft!" Sesshomaru howled as he commenced beating Koga into a wolf smoothie. 


End file.
